Dangan Ronpa: Killing Time
by kyuram88
Summary: A story about a teen named Katsu Osaka, gifted with the rare Super Highschool Level: High Hope, meets many friends and imprisioned in the damaged Hope's Peak Academy. Will they escape or will they kill each other? Rated T for blood and gore
1. Prologue

Dangan Ronpa: Killing Time (fic) Prologue Beautiful, clear skies an a warm, summer breeze falls around young 16 year old Katsu Osaka, looking up at the mighty and famed Hope's Peak Academy, waiting to step in to begin his new life. The acedemy ministrators told Katsu he had high hopes for coming to the school and was deemed Super High School Level High Hope. High Hope was rather rare and was super hard to come by, making Katsu more than happy to enter the school, excitement pulsed throughout his body as he stepped into the school and opened the door, then complete blackness...

Katsu woke up in what seemed to be a bedroom and held on his head, blue hair hanging over his face. "What happened?" Katsu whispered to himself while he looked around the room for answers. Odd, he was in Hope's Peak Academy, but there was no sound until a note appeared. "Come by the Gym for your lessons! Upupupup! :3" What lessons? Katsu wondered if this was a practical joke or something that the school usually puts up before classes.

The gym was crowded with at least sixteen teenagers who were awaiting a great life at school. "Why are we here?" A young girl with purple hair tied in a white ribbon and wears a pink floral dress wondered. Sango Ota: SHSL Florest. "Well whatever is going on I hope it is going to end quickly!" Said a girl with a vest said with green hair tied in a side ponytail. Hiromi Mikazuki: SHSL Trainer. "Well whatever happens, I think it would be fine." A girl with pink streaked gold hair and wearing a gothic lolita dress reasures.

Kin Yano: SHSL Lolita Designer. "I need to work on my new book soon..." A blonde haired boy with glasses murmured. Junichi Royama: SHSL Author. "Well I can help you with your book if ya want Royama-san... I guess..." A shy girl with teal hair tied in a braid and wore hairclips to pull it back whispered to him in a shy manner. Yoshiko Nitta: SHSL Librarian. "Hey hey! I don't think its that bad! Ching!" The dark haired boy with aqua eyes winked at the security cameras.

Ryota Tsukino: SHSL Television Host. "I need to go and hit the rink after this." Said a brown haired and blue eyed boy said with a white shirt that had a red sun symbol on it. Ichiro Chishu: SHSL Hockey Player. "Well I need practicing!" "I need drawing Legend of Zelda characters!" Said two girls, one with red hair and wearing a green dress while the second girl had rainbow hair tied in pigtails and had one blue eye and one red eye. Bunko Santo: SHSL Songstress.

Avaron Ibaraki: SHSL Video Game Artist. "I am certain this is important everyone." A sophisticated young woman said, her magenta hair tied back into a ponytail by a yellow bow and had a red shirt on. Natsumi Mutsumi: SHSL Therapist. "Well I hope I get some students in the aquatic field." A boy wearing a baseball cap and had gray hair and a training vest said outloud. Shou Yamahata: SHSL Surf Coach.

"I hope you do, sir." A shy boy replied, playing with a bit of his pale blue hair and fixing his purple headband. Daisuke Fujioka: SHSL Assistant. "Well I for one want a sandwich! Whos with me on that one!" A tanned boy with brown hair and wore a red trainer jacket said. Masaki Suzuki: SHSL Organizer. "I might as well have to escort you to the kitchen area sir." A small boy with a white t-shirt and dirty gold hair said, looking through his book. Gorou Chino: SHSL Tour Guide.

"Well I need a shower after this guy speaks! I was walking the track before I got here!" A girl with white hair pulled in a bandana and a purple tank top said. Setsuko Tokushima: SHSL Athlete. Bang! A loud sound echoed throughout the gym and we faced were it came from, the end of the gym and bleachers that had a little white and black teddy bear plush doll, sitting with its hands on a 'silence please!' card. "Is that a doll?" Kin said, facing her yellow eyes at the doll only for it to stand up on its feet and laugh.

"Ah missy! I ain't no doll! I am Monokuma! Yer dear ol' principle of Hope's Peak Academy." Monokuma gave a small tilt from his head and smiled kindly. "Ah! It can talk! It must be controlled or something." Ichiro jolted up, shocked and yet fasinated by Monokuma. "Yes I can boy! And I am here to tell yer guys welcome to Despair Academy!" Everyone looked around the gym to see the place was trashed. Everywhere they looked they seen wooden planks blocking out the windows, the walls were cracked and ruined, and also the bleachers where Monokuma sat were a bit rusty. "Well it used to be clean until Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes-Hopeful ruined it. Oh well!" Monokuma shrugged and looked at the classmates.

"Lets go through some rules shall we? Number 1. Yer can have as much food as ya want, it is unlimited and will be restocked every morning." Monokuma said, spinning around in his chair like he was enjoying the rules. "Number 2! Yer guys are given rooms. They are your bedroom and bathroom and you have to be in the room that has yer name plank and sprite art I had done on the computer." Monokuma held sixteen keys, all had a sooden plank on them that had the names ingraved in them. "Oh I almost forgot the fun rule!" Monkuma shrieked with joy as his little bear body quivered in excitement. "You are free to do anything yer want. Including killing each other!" Everyone jaw dropped and had wide eyes from Monokuma's rule. "K... Kill?! Did I hear that right?" Junichi said, brown eyes widened.

"Yup. Kill each other in anyways ya want. Slaugther, chop, stab, aim, crush, maul. Any way yer want." Monokuma smiled deviously. "There... There is... Is no w... Way we would... Do that." Yoshiko stammered, her pale gray eyes widened in fear and slowly looked around the room. "Upupupu! Of course yer will! I will show yer what will happen if not!" Monokuma brought a projection screen and beckoned everyone to the bleachers. Katsu settled in the middle bleachers, sitting besides Natsumi and Ichiro. Yoshiko was sniffling with Sango conforting her, Gorou and Daisuke were cringing, Natsumi, Junichi, and Ichiro were looking around restlessly, Avaron, Kin, Masaki, and Setsuko whispered to each other, asking and wondering what Monokuma was doing, the rest which were Hiromi, Shou, Ryota, and Bunko had an expressionless face, but they must have been scared as well.

"Now please pay attention to the screen please." Monokuma said as he sat his furry bottom down on his chair and started eating popcorn. Katsu looked at the screen as it flashed into motion, it was the highschool alright but something wasn't right about it. There were students all gathered around in a classroom scene and it happened, a bunch of men broke down the door and massacred them with blades and guns, anything they had. The clip showed some other faces of people who were presumed dead such as a girl in a school uniform dead in a bathroom, a kid hung in a training area, and a boy with black hair in a white uniform was found dead on a blue mat. There were more clips like a girl with strawberry blonde hair being killed but seemed to have a smiling face about it, another girl that looked like her only a little different was skewered by spears, and a fat kid dying in the arms of a girl with a red sports jacket. Clip after clip showed and He remembered seeing a red haired boy strapped to a pole being killed by baseballs, a older man being killed in a motorcycle cage, a lolita girl being killed in a olden witch hunt style, then the movies stop and the room was filled with everyone scared, crying, or filled with a horrid despair.

Katsu's eyes widened as Monokuma stepped up and showed cleared his throat. "Now here are the rules to make everyone happy! You all are in my domain and whatever I say, you will do without any protesting." Monokuma giggled to himself looking at everyone's faces. "This is terrible! Why would you make us do such a thing?!" Hiromi's blue irises flared with anger and fear at Monokuma's rules until Daisuke ran up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hiromi, don't try to fight him. He might do the same to you..." Daisuke and Hiromi looked at the blank screen, where all the deceased people they have seen where shown. "Upupupupupu! Well here are all yer room keys everybody! Enjoy your despair!" Monokuma passed everyone their room keys, eventually passing down to Katsu who stared at his key for a period of time.

"I swear, as long as my hopes are high, I will not give in to despair!" Katsu said to Monokuma who just laughed and then looked at him. "We will see about that, boy." Monokuma said as he ran off all happy and such. Knock Knock. A knock on Katsu's door awoken him from a nap. "Coming! Just wait a second." Katsu walked to the door to see a odd surprise, it was Kin.

"K... Kin? Why are you here?" Katsu asked the lolita as she entered his room quietly and sat down on his chair silently. "Katsu? Will anybody truly kill us?" Kin silently asked him, Katsu's eyes went wide. "I... I am sure no one would fall for Monokuma's silly rules." Katsu tried reassuring her, only for her light yellow eyes to stare into his own green ones. "Katsu, there are many who might think the opposite... I suggest you be careful." Kin told Katsu, the lolita sat still for a bit longer. Kin got up and off the chair, brush her dress a bit and then walked out of the room.

Katsu layer down on the bed, thinking of all the things that has happened... _


	2. Chapter 1 First Trial and Betrayal

Chapter 1 First Trial and Betrayal

Its been three days since the first day we arrived in this hellish school. All of us students constantly would avoid each other in case one had a dark thought in their mind. Thump! "Yoshiko! Be careful, alright?" "S... Sorry! Jun... Junichi-San!" Yoshiko and Junichi were consantly in the library, looking for a book that might give others clues on how to escape this school. Yoshiko's braided, aquamarine hair was a little messy.

"Jun-san? Will we... Be... Able to... To escape?" Yoshiko would ask Junichi only for him to shake his head in sorrow. "I don't know Yoshiko, I haven't found a history book about the school yet, and I found a few of them, but they were damaged and unrepairable." Yoshiko and Junichi both sighed, wondering if there was a surviving copy. "I think their search is in vain. Even if they found a surviving copy, Monokuma could have easily torn some pages out." Gorou said, shaking his head sadly. "I can't even get upstairs, its been blocked off... Even the strength of Masaki and Shou wasn't enough to overpower that gate." Gorou told Katsu. "Well, I guess we just have to keep on looking, who knows? Our parents might notice we are gone and may call the police or something." Katsu said smiling, trying to put some hope into Gorou's spirits.

"yeah, bet yer socks off!" Monokuma said, walking around and looking at us. "I made sure the police or anybody will get to yers!" Monokuma laughed and then walked away. "He really does want someone to commit a murder, doesn't he?" Natsumi walked by, observing Monokuma's tools he gave everybody. "He gave us these weapons, hoping someone would commit a murder... He must be up to something odd." Natsumi said to Gorou and Katsu, both nodded their heads at the therapist's observations. "We got to agree with you, Natsumi, he seems to want to cause some trouble." Gorou said as he and the therapist walked to the kitchen to get some food.

"Junichi, I think I found something!" Yoshiko called for the author to come close to her, a book in her hands. "I think this is a book of the area's history. It might not be as useful as a book about the school itself, but I hope it would do." Yoshiko handed Junichi the book, examining it and then smiling, Junichi hugged her. "Great work, Yoshiko." Junichi praised the young librarian. Kin and Avaron walked by and saw Katsu. "Katsu? Is it fine if you talk to us?" Kin asked, playing around with a piece of ribbon on her dress.

"Yeah whats wrong Kin, Avery?" Katsu walked to the girls. "We were here to propose an alliance, you know. In case one does try to kill, we won't kill each other." Avaron explained, confusing Katsu a little bit. "We will be willing to overthrow anyone who proposed alliance who decided to murder, are you in the group?" Kin explained a little further, gaining Katsu's interest, he really wanted to get to know Avaron and Kin a little better anyways. "Yeah, I can be an ally. Who else is in?" Katsu asked, a smile on his face. "Sango, Shou, Ichiro, and Yoshiko." Kin told Katsu, the lolita smiling.

Soon it was time for everyone to head to their rooms as they entered the night hours. Katsu locked his door tightly, making sure no one murdered him at night, as he drifted to sleep...

Katsu woke up at around 4 AM. He yawned loudly and decided to go out and make himself breakfast, as he walked out to the hallways of the rotting academy, he stepped in some wet, pink fluid. Quickly noticing what the liquid was, Katsu ran and followed the pink droplets until they became and formed a pool... Around a certain aqua haired librarian. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katsu screamed loudly, Yoshiko's body was stabbed with a knife, the knife still stuck to her back, she also had a nightdress on, meaning she was killed around nighttime, she also had a expression of horror and shock filling her blank eyes and face.

Soon, Junichi and Setsuko heard Katsu and both of them also let out screams. "A body has been found! A body has been found!" Monokuma made a broadcast, he was happily dancing in his chair, proud a murder finally took place. "This... This isn't happening!" Setsuko's hands clasped over her mouth as tears rolled down her face, her magenta eyes focused on Yoshiko's body. "Why...? Why did it have to be you, Yoshiko... Why would anyone kill you!?" Junichi's brown gaze couldn't keep away from the body's fading, gray ones. "This is a nightmare!" Katsu said, Yoshiko has been killed.

It wasn't long until everyone, still in night clothes, looked at Yoshiko's body with horror and dismay. Suddenly, in everyone's night pockets, was a sudden vibration. Katsu found what his was, a ID notebook that the school kids used to carry around before the school became a killing spree. The notepad said "Name: Yoshiko Nitta. Died: 12:48 AM. Killed by a butcher knife, knife still stuck in her back." The pad showed all the information of Yoshiko's murder. "This notepad tells everyone about the murder of one, the time and all the rest of the info is all correct. All that is missing, is you all have to find out who the blackened person is!" Monokuma chuckled, everyone gasped.

"We will have a class trial tonight everybody, so stay sharp!" Monokuma walked off, happily skipping around. Katsu examined the knife in Yoshiko's body, noting that it was a small butcher knife, which was why it took the murderer a few times to kill her and also found that Yoshiko also had her throat slit. What the odd thing was, the book about the history of the area around Hope's Peak Academy was stabbed at and covered in blood, but it was on the table and there was no inch of blood found on the table or anywhere near it. Also there was a strange, black cloth that was caught in the book. "Interesting..." Katsu thought, looking at the evidence he was having, he was starting to have a clear picture of what might have happened...

At breakfast, everyone was slient and Katsu kept having the evidence play in his mind. "Judging from her horrific look, Yoshiko might have been attacked by those she declared an ally too..." Katsu looked at his mental lsit of those who pledged alligiance to. Ichiro, Sango, Shou, Kin, Avaron, and himself. Also the black cloth, it could only come from either Shou, Kin, or the black shorts underneath Sango's dress. Katsu got up and instantly decided to check the area.

Katsu looked around the library area, which was drenched with Yoshiko's magenta blood. Katsu was about to stop his search until he came across something... A white piece of ribbon. The elevator to go into a trial was ready and brought everyone down. Monokuma awaited everyone.

"Now I shall explain some rules to all yer young kids." Momokuma cleared his throat and began to speak. "This trial is focused on life and death. The thing is, if the guilty one gets founded out, they will be punished severly." Momokuma said only for Hiromi to interfere. "What do you mean, severly?" Hiromi asked, trying to keep her attitude, but everyone knew she and everyone else were scared. "Well you could call these punishments, executions." Monokuma smiled which frightened the kids. "E... Executions!?" Masaki flinched, he looked at Momokuma, hoping he wasn't serious. "Yes. But only the blackened one will get them if everyone uncovers who it is by a vote." Momokuma pointed to a slot machine that was judged by votes.

"But. If the blackened one has successfully decieved everybody, everyone BUT the guilty will be executed and the blackened person shall graduate." Monokuma explained in further details, everyone had their lives on the line. "And when I mean graduate, I mean they leave the school! Simple as that!" Monokuma smiled happily and he escorted everybody to the trial room. Everyone was amazed at it but what the strange fact was, there was a sign post with a crossed out picture of Yoshiko in one of the sections. "This is a sixteen person jury and I decided, since Yoshiko isn't around anymore, to show everyone where she would have been." Monokuma explained the sign post. Everyone settled in their jury sections and Katsu looked back on the evidence.

"Lets start~!" Monokuma sat his bottom on a large chair, possibly because he was the principal. "The murder took place in the library, around at midnight." Mitsumi explained the setting of Yoshiko's death. "The person must have been strong to hold the butcher knife." Gorou told only for Katsu to realize what he said wrong. "Your wrong Gorou! The butcher knife didn't require much weight to carry, in fact, it was a smaller variant of one! Meaning the killer wasn't too strong." Katsu corrected the young boy. "Well I think Yoshiko must have been studying, but then the murderer found her reading the book on the table and stabbed her." Sango this time made a mistake too.

"Your not correct Sango, the book was on the floor at one point. In fact, the table wasn't dirtied at all! The book was." Katsu corrected the florest girl. "So there must have been something to do with that black cloth..." Katsu said outloud. Katsu looked at his classmates. "Anyone wear any black, stretchy materials?" Shou, Sango, and Hiromi raised their hands. "Because I found this black cloth that was made from a stretchy material, mostly gym clothing!" Hiromi, Sango, and Shou froze.

"T... Thats no... Not m... M... Mine!" Hiromi cried out, her blue eyes were wild. "Can anyone show me their cloth? If its ripped." Sango and Shou walked to Katsu and showed him their ripped clothing, Sango's pants had the same material and a large tear in them. "How did you get that Sango?" Katsu smirked, realizing the killer was right beside him. "I... I... Ya know this is crap! You all are accusing me! An innocent and sweet little florest girl who didn't do anything to you all!" Sango puffed her cheeks with annoyance. Everyone stared at Sango.

"Then how about this white ribbon found I found in the library?" Katsu showed everyone the white piece of ribbon that Sango tied on her head, her pink eyes were bloodshot and her teeth were gritted. "I'll have you all know, I was in my room all night last night." Sango exclaimed, Kin suddenly narrowed her yellow eyes. "That is incorrect, Sango. Remember, me, Avaron, and Yoshiko were talking to you at around 11 PM, before Yoshiko was murdered. When we headed to bed and Yoshiko went to the library to read the history book, you were not in the kitchen or in your room, meaning you must have been with Yoshiko in the library." Kin explained to everyone. "Well I can't hold a butcher knife! They're too big for my small hands and petite body." Sango quickly was in a danger zone. "You are incorrect, Sango!" Katsu yelled to the purple haired girl.

"How am I wrong Katsu!?" Sango gritted her teeth in annoyance, things were getting rough in the trial room. "Yeah! Katsu just told me they were a smaller brand of butcher knife! Something you could have easily lifted and used, Sango." Gorou countered his former friend. "That is correct. You were easily responsible for Yoshiko's murder." Daisuke stood and glared at the young girl. "I think I got the picture now." Katsu announced as everyone turned to face the blue haired teen. "Yoshiko went to the library to read the history book, the culprit took a small butcher knife from the kitchen and walked in quietly, which is no problem when you are small. The culprit then stabbed Yoshiko several times in the back, which killed her, but you wanted to make sure she was dead. So you slit her throat in case she still was alive and left the knife in her back." Katsu explained the details of the murder.

"But the thing that no one knew was that Yoshiko used her book to try and fend off her danger and had eventually tore off some cloth and ribbon from the murderer's clothing. Since Yoshiko was using the book as a shield, it was then exposed to getting her blood on it." Katsu looked at Sango, whos face was pale from the story. "You then put the now bloody book on the table, it did stand out because it was the only object that was covered in blood. What do you say about your actions, Sango Ota!" Katsu faced the purple haired girl, her head was low and her hands were clenched tightly. "She deserved what was coming to her anyways..." Sango muttered. "You know how much of a quiet and peaceful life that idiot had that I didn't!? I may have woeked with flowers, but I wanted her life where people complimented her duties and didn't bother her!" Sango laughed maniacly. "When i go around town, everyone asked, why am I nursing this flower and why are you a florest and what not! I needed to murder that aqua haired moron! Hahahaha!" Sango looked like she just snapped.

"Well... I guess voting time is up and running!" Monokuma said. The alot machine gone off and then all three faces were that of Sango's and the jackpot was hit. "Congrats! The Super High School Level Florest is the blackened!" Monokuma giggled to himself and Sango just glared at all her fellow students. "Sango, how could you do this? You and Yoshiko were allied with us. We said not to kill esch other." Ichiro told her, his blue eyes were serious and upset with her. "My life had no purpose, alliances didn't effect me at all." Sango said, walking to Monokuma. "Make sure I get a death that is worth remembering." Sango told Monokuma and he grabbed a squeaky hammer and the button he held.

"Now for a perfect execution for our florest!" Monokuma's red eye glowed brightly as he pounded the button with the hammer. A small screen showed the sprites of Monokuma and Sango while Sango was grabbed by Monokuma and dragged away. Sango was pulled by chains that pulled her into a forest and tied her up on a pole. The titlecard called Greenhouse trouble flashed while Monokuma closed the certains so no one would know what would become of Sango. Soon, massive carnivorous plants came by and started attacking Sango, dismembering her and eventually finishing her off.

Blood splattered on the certains and soon the certains lifted, the result sickened and disturbed everybody for Sango's body was horribly gruesome...

That night, everyone went into their rooms, all sick to their stomaches and are completely terrified, Katsu was no exception. A knock on the door awoke Katsu from his shock from the execution and went to see who it was. Standing before him was Shou and Avaron, both held terrified expressions on their faces. "Katsu? We would like to talk." Shou said, tilting his baseball cap a bit. "Its possibly about Sango's betrayal and Yoshiko's death. Am I right?" Katsu looked at the classmates with melancholic green eyes.

"It was, we are scared that since Sango betrayed the alliance and that she commited the first murder, others may do the same." Avaron said, fiddling around with her longer, flame colored ponytail. "We were thinking about an interesting proposition. For you Katsu." Shou said as Kin, Bunko, Ryota, and Junichi stepped in, followed by the rest. "Katsu, would you be qualified as our leader?" Kin offered her hand to him, Katsu looked at everyone with smiles and hope filled eyes looking at him. "You all think I am qualified as your leader?" Katsu asked, looking at everyone's for once in a while, smiling faces. "But of course! Your the only one who seeked Sango out and saved us when we couldn't get the whole picture down! Plus your SHSL High Hope! A rare level!" Setsuko exclaimed loudly, everyone nodded in agreement with her statment.

"Alright guys, I shall help us all leave this dreaded place!" Katsu said, his hand stretched out to join the others's hands an they instantly formed into the alliance. "Lets make sure the deaths stop here!" Everyone cheered and smiled, agreeing that Yoshiko and Sango will be the last of the deaths at Hopes Peak Academy...

How wrong they were...


	3. Chapter 2: Next Death Despair Rises

_ Chapter 2: Next Death and Despair Rises

Next day was a day where everyone got celebration messages from Monokuma for hosting the first execution and trial, not to mention the second flopr of the school has been opened to everyone. Everyone decided to split into groups to check the place out, Kin, Avaron, and Katsu were to check the pool, Junichi, Gorou, and Natsumi were to check the changing rooms, Shou, Ichiro, and Setsuko checked the gymnasium, Ryota, Bunko, and Hiromi looked around at a second library, and Daisuke and Masaki looked around for the third floor staircase. "This pool is gigantic! I think the whole swimteam were glad to use it!" Avaron stared at it in awe and admiring the beautiful, crystal blue waters the pool owned. "Shou would be very happy to find the pool!" Kin smiled and Katsu was smiling, happy that his friends were glad. "I am sure he would be glad to start the surf teams now because there is a wave button right here!" Katsu said, pointing at a large blue button that had a sticker for waves.

"I am happy everyone is hopeful right now." Katsu smiled until he heard someone walking behind him. "Hey guys, we found the upstairs area, but like always, it is locked until somebody sets up another trial." Daisuke told everyone, Masaki followed him, admiring the pool just like Avaron was. "Hopefully no one will." Katsu said with green eyes full of worry. "Hey Katsu, everyone is all hopeful and are certain no one would commit such crimes, but we are not all certain, like how Sango killed Yoshiko... Be on your guard, all of you." Daisuke warned, he then used the sleeve of his green sweater to wipe sweat off his face. "We got it Daisuke, we will keep guard." Kin told the blue haired teen with a smile as he and Masaki left the pool room.

"Well, how is everybody's findings?" Katsu asked everyone who was meeting in the kitchen area. "We found no such activity in the changing rooms, there was blood in the boy's room, but it was old, a crime must have been commited long ago." Natsumi reported, tieing her magenta hair with her yellow ribbon. "We found a gymnasium but there seemed to be no activity, all it has was the gym supplies were old and dirty, mist have not been used for quite sometime." Ichiro reported, he starting to look at his necklace, which had a emblem that said "Hockey 2014" on the front. "The second library was filled with lots of books about the school, such as year books. We did find some students in the books but what was unusual was that some pages were torn out or burned in some explosion." Bunko reported, holding her dress's sides and bowing as if Katsu was some king. "Bunko, you didn't have to do that." Everone laughed and Katsu couldn't help but look at everyone's smiling faces.

"Alright! Me, Kin, and Katsu found a pool and it is large! It also has a wave button for Shou's surfing club!" Avaron reported to the others, a glimmer of happiness presented itself in Shou's green eyes. "We found the flight of stairs to the third floor, but it is shut until someone is to commit another murder." Masaki reported, which led to everyone looking at each other sadly. "That means Monokuma is making sure we kill each other..." Kin held on her digital handbook tightly, while she looked at a picture of Yoshiko's page. "I want to know how persistant he would be." Gorou said, looking at his digital notebook with a picture of Sango, attached to the page was a video clip of her execution. "We will make sure nobody dies!" Katsu announced and watched as everyone wore determined expressions on their faces.

-three days later-

Everyone woke up one morning to attend breakfast and had friendly chatter going on, Katsu decided to sit beside Daisuke, Ryota, and Bunko. All of a sudden, a static noise surprised all the students as Monokuma flashed on the screen. "No murder for three to four whole days!? Are you guys kidding me!? Will anything get you all to kill?" Monokuma yelled into his mic, suddenly a sadistic idea popped inside the bear's head. "I got something that might drive you all to the point of killing! Meet me at the downstairs gym stat!" Monokuma announced and then the screen shut to black. "What do you think he will do?" Ryota asked Katsu, the Super High School Level TV Show Host was shivering like a leaf at the thought.

"I am sure he is going to bribe us or something." Katsu muttered, all of them walking to the gym. Monokuma was settling down and was watching the recording of the trial from the previous days while laughing and munching on popcorn. "You guys done a splendid preformance on the trial, it made my bear body explode from all the happiness!" Monokuma faced the gathered students, similar to the way when they arrived, except Sango and Yoshiko were no longer with them. "Why are we here Monokuma?" Ryota demanded before he saw a security camera and posed for a few moments. "Since yer all not cooperating with me and my beloved rules, I will put up an offer." Monokuma giggled, looking at the grim faces of the students in the gym.

"Ta-da!" Monokuma presented bunch of tech and expensive looking materials, only a techy would be tempted into murdering for some. "If anybody can kill and get away with the murder, I will bestow upon you these fabulous technical devices. So whadda ya think?" Katsu looked around the room to see only a few were a little tempted, such as Ryota and Natsumi. "Remember, this wonderful offer only ends tomorrow night! Enjoy killing each other! Upupupupu!" Monokuma giggled before vanishing in a comical puff of smoke. "He is getting persistant. He won't stop until we have killed." Kin walked beside Katsu with a darkened gaze. "I am sure no one would fall for his antics." Katsu said, holding Kin's hands and looking at her yellow eyes with his own green eyes.

It was night and everyone was quiet, everyone must have been thinking about Monokuma's offer. Katsu settled down in his bed, thinking all about the others and what might happen if they decided to kill. Katsu got too tired and fell asleep. "Katsu! What are you doing sleepyhead!" Katsu woke up in a field of grass which turned out to be the field behind Hope's Peak Academy. "Katsu, you okay?" Katsu seen the two voices were Kin and a boy that was around his age with brown hair and greenish eyes. "Huh? What happened?" Katsu looked at the two, both them and himself were wearing school uniforms that belonged to Hopes Peak, except Kin was wearing her lolita dress underneath it.

"Remember? Mukuro accidentally kicked a football at you and you fainted." The boy said smiling. "Yeah, so me and Naegi here decided to carry you." Kin added as she smiled, Katsu felt his hair to feel some bandages wrapped around his head. "Tsumiki tied the bandages up. So you should be good for now." Naegi smiled and sat down beside Katsu. "Who else was there?" Katsu asked Naegi and the boy smiled. "Well Maizono and Bunko were the cheerleaders. And then me, Junko, Ishimaru, Mondo, Komaeda, and Mukuro were on the red team while you, Chihiro, Sakura, Leon, Ichiro, and Daisuke were on the blue team." Naegi informed Katsu which Katsu suddenly had memories of Hope's Peak flash in his mind.

Before Katsu could reply to anyone, Monokuma's voice rang. "A body has been found! A body has been found!" An the dream instantly ended. "What!?" Katsu jumped out of the bed and ran into the halls, he heard Bunko's scream and instantly, Katsu found himself in the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Hiromi, Ichiro, Bunko, and the dead, bloodied body of Natsumi. "We walked in here to start up breakfast like normal, and then SHE was here! Dead and all!" Bunko fell crying, her hands over her face while Hiromi gently rubbed her friend's back to confort the songstress.

"We all were scared too Bunko, don't worry." Hiromi said in a sweeter voice than normal. Junichi walked in, and his eyes were wide with fear as he saw the therapist girl on the floor, pink liquids pooled around her from several stab wounds from her chest, stomache, neck, and one in her right shoulder. "The heck! What happened to her?" Junichi looked at Ichiro, eyes begging for answers. "Me and the girls walked in to prepare breakfast like every morning and we just found Natsumi. At first we thought she might have fell asleep due to the alcohol she drinks but then we turned the lights on." Ichiro explained to Junichi as Bunko and Hiromi held each other. "This is terrible. It seems that many are still killing." Katsu said, he looked and examined Natsumi's body to see if the weapon of choice was lying around or stuck in her body like Yoshiko's was.

Kin kneeled down to check Natsumi too, despite being a lolita designer, Kin was a pretty good detective. "These don't look like wounds that would kill. These look more like minor injuries than actual fatal wounds." Kin hinted and she was correct, none of these cuts were deep enough to actually do the damage that appeared. "Not even her neck is badly sliced. That must mean." "Whoever killed her was hiding her real method of death!" Katsu and Kin looked at each other, determined faces smiled as they tried to figure out what really killed Natsumi. Kin examined Natsumi a little bit, examining her once pale pink eyes were reddish and bloodshot and not to mention there was some odd smell mixed with her alcohol. Both of them then realized the smell, it was poison. "Somebody poisoned Natsumi." Both of them said in unison, eyes wide and startled. They founded out her method of death, now to find who done it...

The classmates looked everywhere for clues leading up to Natsumi's murder, there was a medical cabinet in the Nurse's office that was shattered and a type of poison was obtained. It was strangely misplaced, mostly because it was labeled "Chemisty Lab: Poison" Monokuma must have decided that was a perfect place for the bottle so someone would actually use it... Great way to kill someone. Avaron also found something odd and out of place too, a misplaced book in the library titled: Poisons and Substances of the World. The weirdest thing about this book was that it was found filled on the page that explained the poison used on Natsumi, saying it made anyone who drank it vomit blood. Gorou and Katsu than ran towards the kitchen to Natsumi to look at her body once again, this time Gorou opened deceased Natsumi's mouth and thus the proof was spilled, Natsumi indeed vomitted blood. Blood was splattered all over her tongue in pink splashes.

"Katsu! Over here!" Shou said, waving to Katsu who was running towards Shou. "Look! I found a paper. This whole thing was planned sometime ago." Shou handed Katsu the piece of paper to see it was a list and also had times on each one. The list was done like this: 12:40 sneak out into the hall 12:50 go to nurse's office for some "special drinks" for Natsumi 1:00 invite Natsumi to have a friendly chat and drink 1:20 she should arrive 1:30 she should be dead 1:40 her body should be prepared, making it look as if she was sliced 1:50 make sure her body is dragged from room to kitchen for a scene The rest of this was near completely smeared with blood from Natsumi. But there was something off about the note... There was a sentence that was broken, it said "T ko..." Katsu looked at the broken sentence with a curious look.

"What...? I need to decipher this... Maybe Avaron can." Katsu looked at the note and nodded to Shou as both males found Avery sitting down and looking at a bit of broken glass she found near Natsumi. "Avaron." "Shou, Katsu, what do you need?" Avaron smiled as she looked at the boys. "You play a lot of puzzle video games that solve deciphering messages, right?" Katsu asked the rainbow haired girl, she looked baffled by the question. "Of course I do! Why? Do you need my video game knowledge for something?" Avaron smiled as Katsu handed her the note and pointed at the broken sentence. "Can you decipher this before class trial?" Katsu looked into Avaron's blue and red eyes and she gave him a determined glance.

"I will make sure its ready for class trial sooner!" Avaron took the note and headed to her room to decipher it. "Upupupupu! How have your searches been, Katsu Osaka?" Monokuma appeared right behind the teenager with a silly grin on the bear's face. "Monokuma! I want answers, Why are you doing this? Who sent you to do this to us? Is there some sort of mastermind behind all this? Why is Hope's Peak Academy completely deserted?" Katsu fired questions at the bear who annoyingly covered his ears. "Yowch! All these questions are giving me a headache! But I will answer one of those. There IS a mastermind and I will tell you that they are obviously pleased with your murders." Monokuma giggled and then ran off. "Katsu, lets go and search the second floor, I wanna see if the killer decided to hide anything there." Hiromi said, playing a bit with her side ponytail.

Katsu walked towards Hiromi as she walked up the stairs with Katsu behind her with a startled looking face, worried, Hiromi slowed down her pace to talk to Katsu. "You look troubled Katsu, whats the matter?" Hiromi looked at him with concern in her blue eyes. "Sorry, but I ran into Monokuma." Katsu told Hiromi as she flashed a mad facial expression. "That rotten bear! I will beat the stuffing out of him believe me! What did he say?" Hiromi asked while they reached the second floor. "I asked him mulitple questions only for him to answer there is a mastermind ans they are pleased with us killing each other." Katsu had concern in his eyes as he faced Hiromi.

"Oh gosh... So it must be someone who is controlling Monokuma." Hiromi said as she looked at a security camera focus its lens on the two. "Lets check out the changing rooms, I'll go in the girl's room and you, Katsu shall go in the boy's room." Hiromi said as she flashed her digital notepad as they both were approaching the rooms. Holding their notebooks close to the scanner, a loud 'beep' sounded and the doors opened, Hiromi and Katsu gave each other a wink. Katsu looked inside the men's room and was surprised to see there was a bloodstain in the room, but judging from how dark in color it was, it must have been from an older murder. "What..?" Katsu looked to see there was another paper and it had the same handwriting as the last and it too was bloodstained but was much more readable than the last.

"My Dearest Assisstant, I am sorry for the passing of ... I want to make sure we get together and discuss certain matters, see you in the kitchen tonight. - Ace" It took Katsu a bit to realize that the note was an invitation from the murderer to Natsumi. "Katsu! Have you found anything?" Hiromi's voice echoed outside the men's room and Katsu instantly decided he should tell her. "Read this Hiromi." Katsu handed Hiromi the message which she examined and then she realized what the note meant. "The killer invited Natsumi to the kitchen." Hiromi muttered and then Katsu was seeing the pictures mix. "The killer must be male if it was found in the men's room." Hiromi pointed out which Katsu agreed as they decided to head back downstairs.

"Hiromi! Katsu! I did it!" Avaron ran up to the duo with the paper that Katsu wanted Avaron to decode. "It read, This For Yoshiko." Avaron showed Katsu the note and was incredibly surprised. "Yoshiko? As in Yoshiko Nitta? As in the Yoshiko we knew that was murdered?" Katsu asked Avaron which she shrugged and looked at the stunned faces of Katsu and Hiromi. "I even was surprised." Avaron said, looking at the note once more to see if she made a mistake, turned out there wasn't. "Yep, clear as daylight this bote does say 'This For Yoshiko." Avaron mentioned the note again and looked at Katsu.

"What if it was, This is for Yoshiko." Hiromi pointed out. "Wait, wasn't Sango a good friend to Natsumi?" "Yeah she was!" "Natsumi started to drink right after Sango was executed!" The trio finally found what was going on around here and the killer is so far near to being discovered. The class trial was held and everyone went into the elevator shaft, all had determined, scared, and despair written all over their faces. Natsumi's body was taken away by Monokuma the following hour after she was discovered dead and everyone was their to pay their respects to the poor SHSL therapist. Everyone went down to see there was Sango and Natsumi's signs where they normally stood with magenta Xs crossing their faces off.

"So I hope everyone is settled cause this trial will be great!" Monokuma landed in his chair with a 'floof' sound and was watching the classmates with anticipation. "The desth of Natsumi Mutsumi started around midnight. Acording to the notebook she was killed around 12:34 AM." Masaki introduced the time of the murder. "It surely was a pitty, such wounds would have killed her." Daisuke muttered only for Katsu to catch what he said. "Daisuke, thats wrong!" Katsu broke in, startling the long haired teen. "What did I say?" Daisuke asked and looked at Katsu, Daisuke's dark blue eyes had a hint of curiosity in them.

"Natsumi was killed by poison, those wounds are no where near fatal. Not even the wounds on her neck were deep enough to kill her." Katsu corrected the assistant as Daisuke face palmed at his own mistake. "I completely forgotten!" Daisuke said. "But on the other hand, we have a note that said "This for Yoshiko" and somehow they wanted to make the first letters of This and For capitalized." Shou pointed out with a confused look on his face. "Perhaps its some code for a deeper message?" Setsuko asked which got Avaron to look at everyone. "Guys I decoded it best their could so there is no way there is something else." A mistake brewed in Avaron's statment.

"Your wrong Avaron!" Katsu told the rainbow haired girl whos eyes were wide. "Remember when you, me, and Hiromi were talking, we told you it might be This is for Yoshiko." Katsu corrected the gamer. "I remember on that note me and Katsu found had the name 'Ace' I wonder who could it be?" Hiromi said with a confused facial expression. "There was an author by the name of Akito 'Ace' Takahashi, but nobody knows what he looks like." Daisuke said with his friend, Masaki agreeing with him every second.

"Do you think that Akito is hiding in the school?" Junichi said, puzzled. "Monokuma? Is there another student around in the school?" Kin asked the bear on his throne-like chair, giggling. "Nah! You all are the only ones! But I shall say that Ace is just an identitly for one of you!" Momokuma pointed his paw to the entire class, suspicious faces shot at each other. "So do you think Yoshiko knew something about Akito?" Masaki asked, looking to Katsu with large orange eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised thanks to the note." Junichi said and all of a sudden, the link clicked in Katsu's head.

"Ace, Yoshiko, notes, Natsumi, Sango, poisons, I think I know who the killer is!" Katsu's voice alarmed, everyone faced was full of surprise. Katsu turned to Junichi, the blonde haired author stared back at Katsu with an emotionless face. "You are the killer Junichi!" Katsu pointed at the blonde author, brown eyes wide with shock and anger. "Why would you think that, Katsu? Have you gone crazy enough to point blames on me?" Junichi sneered at the teenager, both young men stared into each other's eyes with burning anger. "Junichi? Is that even your real name or a hidden identity that only you referred yourself as?" Katsu countered the older teen and he hissed.

"I will tell you my real name is Junichi Royama and I will never give in to this crap!" Junichi glared at Katsu, trying to knock the teen off guard. "Junichi, what about your notebook?" Junichi froze and looked around the room to see everyone looking at him, eventually he gave the notebook to Katsu. "Name: Akito Takahashi, SHSL Author, nickname given: Ace." Katsu read outloud, Junichi, or Akito was finished. "So here is how everything gone! Meeting in the locker room, Junichi handed Natsumi an invitation to drink with her at midnight at the kitchen. Before preparing her death, Junichi found some misplaced poison in the nurse's office, and used it to poison Natsumi's alcohol." Katsu started explaining everything that happened, looking at the burning brown eyes of Junichi. "When Natsumi arrived, she drank the poison and vomitted blood and died. Junichi prepared her body by cutting slits and cuts near important vitals like the neck and chest to make it look as if she was attacked by a blade, similar to Yoshiko's murder." Katsu then ended and he looked at Junichi with eyes full of pride. "So Junichi, what is your story?" Katsu asked, knowing that Junichi had been finished.

"Heheheh, you don't know what it means to lose one who was so important, so I did a favor to both me and Natsumi, at least we will meet Yoshiko and Sango again, only I am certain me and Sango are heading to the underworld for this, but as long as I avenged her, everything is fine to me." Junichi said as he smiled a sly smile. "So you admitted you killed Natsumi?" Bunko asked the teenage boy as he smirked at the songstress. "Yes, oh and my real name, I want you all to use it, Akito Takahashi. Can you all remember me as that?" Akito said with melancholic eyes as everyone nodded their eyes in agreement. "Monokuma? I guess its time." Akito said in a mutter that made Monokuma's heart race with excitement.

"Let me give you the perfect execution for the author!" Monokuma said as he pounded the red button with his mallet. The sprite of Akito was grabbed and dragged by Monokuma as the message said "Akito was found guilty, Execution now commences!" And then it flashed black. Akito was suspened in midair as giant spears in shapes of pencils and pens were lowered. A title card called 'Writer's Block!' Was shown as one spear shoots into Akito's knee, the second in his left arm, the third impaled his right palm of his hand. Wincing from pain, Akito had his teeth clenched and tears were starting to roll down his eyes.

The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh spears shot into Akito's right foot, right shoulder, left shoulder, and left palm respectively. Akito held his head back and closed his eyes as he started to accept his fate as the rest of the spears dug into his torso, neck, and head, killing Akito to end his suffering imediately... "Upupupupu! This was better than Sango's! You guys are catching on!" Monokuma congratulated everyone, everyone looked at the trial room, the execution room, the pinball machine that pointed at Akito's face, the signs of deceased members, everything was starting to catch up to everyone. "All I want is to go home!" Bunko started to scream in fear and despair while Masaki ran over to help her and Ichiro soothed her back. "Monokuma...?" Katsu's head looked down and his hand clenched, the bear looked at him with curiosity. "What is it, Katsu?" Monokuma asked with pure curiosity.

"Why are you doing this? What did we do to you to deserve this, any of us?" Katsu looked at the bear with ferious eyes and tears streaming down them. Monokuma looked at Katsu as if in shock and then slowly laughed. "Upupupupu! Lets just say, between you all and me, too much hope and little despair. How about we give despair some love for once. Please?" Monokuma smiled as he disappeared into a puff of reddish smoke. "I... I... I, I, I... I can't take this! I can't take any of this anymore!" Bunko screamed and yelled at everyone in the room, Masaki and Ichiro held her arms back in case she tried anything foolish. "When I see that bear again, I will strangle that bear and make sure his stuffing falls out!" Bunko clenched her arms and then held them back and started to walk away, her red hair trailed behind the mad songstress as she headed for the elevator, everyone followed her.

"Bunko is normally so strong-willed! Looks like despair is catching up to everybody now..." Ryota muttered to the point only Katsu heard him. Katsu couldn't help but nod slowly, knowing the T.V Host was right. "Thats four that are killed off, there better not be a five, six, or even seven!" Setsuko said with a worried voice echoing. "Despair will go down! I will make sure Hope wins!" Katsu yelled eventually, everyone else looked at each other, some decided to reignite the lost hope while there were some like Bunko and Ryota were still filled with unhealthy despair. This was when the classmates were split in half, ones following Katsu who was filled with hope and those who were in deep despair and followed Ryota...

The fight between hope and despair commences...


End file.
